Piro
by TheEvilHina
Summary: Alice didn't know when, but along the way, she fell for her Corporal. AliceXRandel One-Shot


_**Disclaimer**_: Any Pumpkin Scissors characters used in this fan fiction do not belong to me, though I really wish they did. Other than a few servants and military men and woman, they aren't mine *sad face*.

_**Summary**_: Alice didn't know when, but along the way, she fell for her Corporal. AliceXRandel

_**Author's Note**_: Just Alice's life before, during, and after the Anime. Yes, it is assumed that they get together. This recaps over the episodes from limited description to a more heavy, but still limited description...you'll understand when you read. I don't really go into great detail of the happenings at the ball in the final episodes of the Anime, it mostly skims over the surface of the topic, but it is a life-changing thing that happens to Alice and Randel in my story and in the Manga/Anime. I do going into detail at the end, so don't worry about that. I hope you all enjoy, and have fun! **Thumbs Up**

Piro

Piro, the name of her horse back at her mansion. The huge white stallion had large dark blue eyes that held a gentleness matching no other. Piro was Alice's companion after her great-grandfather's death, which left her broken, her one hero gone. She had never connected with her father, her view of honor and her dreams of the army left their relationship as dysfunctional as a cat and a dog's. She loved her sisters, Elis and Solice, more than anything, and with the birth of her little brother Allen, she was truly happy again. Alice went through the the military academy, much to her father's chagrin, and was made a 2nd Lieutenant. Though she had never been in a real battlefield, the ceasefire was signed during her graduation ceremony, she was fierce in her war relief efforts, never allowing anyone to sway her beliefs.

As time passed, she came to love her subordinates, from the book-worm Machs, to the flirtatious womanizer Oreldo. She was happy. She had never expected that a simple recon mission would push her and her friends into a who mess of trouble that she didn't regret. The dam at a small mountain village had been overrun by ex-soldiers that were remnants of the old unit 903 CTT. The unit was a secret from the Empire had created to hold an advantage over the Republic of Frost during the war. But when the war ended, the nines units, Name the Invisible Nine, were left to a war damaged country that didn't even know that they were alive. Also in the village, was a huge man, reaching seven and a half feet tall, named Corporal Randel Oland. He had been a war veteran wondering through the country, his purpose unknown, just to survive.

We discovered his abilities, though. The Corporal could take down a tank _alone_ with a gun and a lantern. He had been a member of the Invisible Nine's first unit, 901 ATT. The were specially trained to become completely unemotional whenever their lanterns were on, and they would march through the battlefield, flooding over a tank and shooting the drivers at point-blank range. But, appearances can be deceiving.

The giant man was kind and gentle without his lantern. Alice remembered seeing him in one of the villages that they were helping, petting a tiny kitten with his huge scarred hand, smiling and seemingly content with leaving the world alone for a few minutes. Though he probably wouldn't like the analogy, Alice thought of Randel as a lost puppy. It was like feeding it and caring for it, the puppy will grow attached to you and will follow you around. And maybe, will protect you in battle, even though you don't want them to. Alice's puppy was riddled with scars from head to toe, but he was just a tainted angel, one cast from Heaven for a crime he had been forced to commit.

Over the weeks that they had been together, Alice had become protective over the huge man, and the feeling became mutual. Randel threw himself into battle, refusing to listen to the his Lieutenant whenever her life was in danger. Alice was irritated easily by the Corporal's foolish actions, but after every argument and every hospital visit, Alice became aware of somethings about the Corporal that she was surprised she saw. Like that his scars and size made him look much older than he was, or that his shyness made him look adorable. Alice thought more about the Corporal than her family, her other friends, and even her fiance.

She always thought of the huge man as her rock, the only one who would stay strong in whatever situation they faced. Until the Waterworks incident. Alice had seen the Corporal after killing Hans, the 908 HTT trooper, another member of the Invisible Nine, he had been crying heavily and that was the first time Alice saw beneath his steel like demeanor. She didn't want to cause the Corporal anymore distress, so following the incident, she made an oath that she would never let him fight for her again.

When a ball invitation came along, she was forced into it by her sisters until she had cracked under their pressure. She had worn a silly yellow dress that made her feel a little too girly for her tastes. She liked dresses just fine, it was the vulnerability of it that made her feel irritated by the constant strings and bows that came with it. The corset that came with the outfit didn't help her either, but she had become used to it over time. Paulo was a short and snobbish man who was selfish and had little morals, but he was the economic director, so she would have shaken his hand if she had been aloud. But, when Lionel intruded, her gloves were saved from a month of cleaning, and most likely, being thrown away.

Lionel Taylor was a tall man with long flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes that mesmerized the women around him. But Alice was not effected. When he drew her near, the only thing she could think about was the Corporal, her eyes had even looked up toward the ceiling, as if he had been the one dancing with her, not Lionel. Her fiance had pointed out that she was in fact thinking of someone, and in his words, "_A man as tall as the sky..._" Thoughts of Hans, and the Corporal's tears flooded into her mind and she began to to speak without her control. Of her false views of him, or his gentleness, and how he was a man who she not have to hurt anyone, but he was forced to, because of her.

She had composed herself soon after, apologizing at her rude behavior, and Lionel had just smile and brushed it off. But she saw a new side to him, the 'Lion' side that showed her true nature. He asked to escort her to her bedchambers, to fend off any competition for her attention. Alice had laughed at him, saying that she was surprised at his forwardness, but inside she was angry. How dare this man think he can have such a hold over her. She was not his, she didn't want to be his, she even told him that he didn't need to be engaged to her because of her brothers succession to the head of the family instead of her. The man was stubborn and refused her invitation, she was stuck with him until she could convince him otherwise. Duty kept her from outright refusing his hand, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything other than contempt for the man that was supposed to be her betrothed.

The tingle in the back of her neck made her senses become alert, hearing the sound behind the windows and she cried "Get away from the windows!" The commoners broke into the ballroom forcing the nobles back with knifes and pitchforks, using a gun to silence the confusion, and strike even more fear into the hearts of the spoiled nobles. Their leader threw papers, evidence of Lord Paulo's embezzling, though Paulo denied it to no end. Driven by her responsibility of being a noble, Alice stormed forward and stepped in-between the two of them, halting any further argument.

That's when the sound of a jeep engine and men shouting came to everyone's ears. Section III's jeep ran through the entrance to the ballroom, making everyone stare in shock and wonder at the vehicle that now sat in the ballroom center. The Corporal was the first one to see her and the image of his tears flashed into her mind, and she clench her fists in frustration for a moment. The words that came from his mouth surprised her, and everyone around her, when "You look amazing..." spilled from his lips, Alice was taken aback.

Alice immediately clutched herself and yelled "What? Amazing? There's nothing amazing about this!" The warmth that spread across her cheek made Alice feel even more embarrassed and she was near breaking when the Corporal had replied.

"Yes there is. That's just like you, Lieutenant." Four slaps echoed through the hall as the Corporal rubbed his cheeks, crouched on the ground in pain. Paulo had scrambled to the jeep, happy for a rescue that wasn't for him. Oreldo had taken his leadership seriously and had bluffed his way into getting the crowd into believing that Section III could arrest the Economic Director, until one of Paulo's guards pointed out that they couldn't. Oreldo had obviously been irritated, until the mob that surround them all became furious and began to attack. To quell them all for a moment of attention, Alice threw one of her gloves in Paulo's face and demanded a duel with him. A challenge from one noble to another.

Paulo was amused and jested over childish games, but Alice replied "A sword-fight..." then gently laid her hand against her leg wear her family's blade was tied. Elis and Solice both knew what she meant, and grabbed a large table cloth and the Corporal, telling him that he was to be the wall. Pulling the Corporal along, Elis and Solice created a fabric wall, shielding Alice has she untied the sword from beneath her dress.

The Corporal, being the kind man that he was, made sure to not look back at her while she did it, even though Alice knew that he was well aware of what was going on, because she was forced to press against his back as he removed the sword from her leg. Alice knew that, in these circumstances, she would not be able to protect everyone, so she said "My beloved sisters...I may not be able to protect your lives..." Though she wished that she could, with all her heart she wished it, she couldn't.

Alice commanded for the duel to begin, and Paulo used his guards for his 'swords'. Alice demanded that Paulo join in, three against one, but she was surprised when the Corporal rushed in front of her, yelling no! They were distracted by their argument, yelling for the other to stand down, when a jacket flew up and covered the Corporal's face, surprising him, but Alice saw through it. Alice saw one of the guards swing a flail at the man beside her and she screamed for him to stand back. Without any hesitation the Corporal took a large step, barely missing the flail head as it crash on the ground where he had been a minute ago.

Alice realized who they were then, Royal Guards of Lodelia. Lodelia was a agricultural country who had many peasant uprisings that need to be quelled, so the guards were trained extremely well and had become mercenaries to protect VIPs around the world. He more sinister guard drove the Corporal backwards, towards the broken windows. Once more, he swung his flail at the Corporal's face, and stunned, the Corporal didn't try to avoid it, until Alice screamed for him to keep going. Once again, The Corporal followed his order with no hesitation and fell backwards out the window and into the snow.

Lodelian Guard asked her what she was fighting for after the Corporal and his fellow guard had disappeared, and she said "I'm fighting for the honor of nobles." The rest of the crowd laughed at her, but the guard stood there, looking into her eyes behind its bronze rimmed glasses, stoically. The rebel leader grew angry and yelling, preaching that nobles had no honor, that this duel was useless, their anger wouldn't go away. The crowd grew angry and held their weapons towards the crowd of nobles huddled on the far side of the ballroom, until Lionel spoke. He brought forth a deal, that if Alice won, Paulo would confess and the commoners wouldn't be charged with anything. The guard asked, what if he won, and Lionel said that Lord Paulo could do what he wished, to cover or deny, or even try to escape. The commoners spoke among themselves, and they agreed with Lionel's terms, but that didn't mean that Alice did, in fact, when Lionel told her to fight to her content, she grew angry. She demanded that he step back, that they were in a duel for the noble honor. The women nobles grew frustrated, wondering why she was pushing him away when she was helping him. The Lodelian Guard said that he wanted the jeep as well, if he won, and accepted the duel. Still Alice didn't agree. He took a step forward, swinging his machete in the air, covering Alice with the liquid that dripped off his machete. He was surprised. He asked why she hadn't hesitated from the liquid, and she told him that he wouldn't swing poison near his charge.

The man covered his face with the mud that dripped from his weapon, and proclaimed them all as weeds that he needed to destroy with his machete. Alice and the remaining Lodelian Guard began their duel, his machete and her short sword clashing numerous times, metal against metal. Time passed and Alice began to tire, she was on the defensive. She was unable to get the upper hand over her opponent. They fought until a noise drew Alice's attention, the sound of Oreldo calling out for the men to not kill Paulo, and Alice saw them. She bolted underneath the guard's machete, and pushed Paulo out of the way, blocking a pitchfork that came down on her with her sword. Dodging their weapons, Alice twisted one of their arms behind his back, managing to temporarily disable his movement, and as well as everyone else. She screamed at them for interrupting the duel, and they replied, saying the money spoke more than accusations, even with evidence, Paulo would get out.

The rest of the crowd of commoners around them started to mutter to themselves, still talking about their future crime, and Alice had enough. A noble must protect the people from external threats. At times, in order to govern, one must fight the one has sworn to protect. The man fell from Alice's hands screaming, clutching his wounded hand as Alice drew back her sword, silently noting the blood that needed to be wiped away. The leader screamed, complaining about a noble not taking their side, but Alice remained expressionless as she said, that she was taking no side. The man screamed about taking two sides and said he would kill her first. Elis dove in front of Alice, using her own body as protection against the man who pointed his gun at Alice.

"We're nobles, that's right. That doesn't mean you can treat us like this. Nobles also have families and loved ones! How would killing us be justice? Do you think being a commoner justifies murder! You're also trying to use your position to protect yourselves!"

The leader grew angry at Elis' accusations and his gun began to shake in anger. Alice heard Solice and Oreldo in the distance, but she was too distracted by Elis to know what they were saying. Alice tried to push Elis out of the way, saying that she still had a duel to continue. The leader was enraged and demanded to know why she cared about the duel so much. So she told him.

"I cannot forgive the injustice. The nobles who get away with crime. The commoners who aren't punished due to their position. They're both laughable. Wrongdoing must be punished no matter what. Evil must be defeated! I don't care if it's a noble, a commoner, or the Emperor himself!"

That's the type of justice I seek.

IN the distance, Solice spoke to Oreldo saying, "To be truly fair, she can't side with anyone. She can't side with the aristocrats or the commoners. Not with family. Not with friends. Not even with the people she wants to protect. Nobody should side with her, either."

The only thing Oreldo could say to that was, "You mentioned commoners and nobles. Where do soldiers fit in?"

The commoners raged, howling that a bloodbath would be the only to quench their rage, and charged forward, until the sound of glass breaking and a body flying across the room, stopped all movement. The other Lodelian Guard laid on the ground, shaking and whimpering, pointing at the newly broken window as a shadow appeared. The shadow moved, taking a step upwards onto the window seal, causing the downed guard to begin screaming, in fear of the shadow attacking him again. Light spread over the man and Corporal Randel Oland came into view, Alice watched, ignoring that cries of the man across the room, as the Corporal made his way towards his commander, staggering with his numerous injuries as he made his way across the floor.

Stop! Don't force me to say it! Your heart doesn't want to fight. Yet you force yourself and get torn up. I don't want to have to tell you this again..."Don't come any closer! The duel is not over!" Much to everyone's surprise.

The Corporal kept walking.

"I told you to stand back. Why did you come? I'm a noble. Nobles must stand alone!"

"Lieutenant..." The Corporal's deep and soothing voice washed over Alice and she started to calm down, the adrenaline pumping through her veins started to disappear. "There are many things I have to do on my own." Alice felt his warmth pass over to her, warming his body. "I can't do anything about you being an aristocrat." Right... "I met someone who wasn't just a noble or a soldier. I met the lieutenant of Pumpkin Scissors. It's my duty to protect you. After all, I'm your Corporal."

"Cor...Cor...Corporal?" Randel smiled down at his commanding officer.

"Yes, Lieutenant!"Alice couldn't remember being this happy over being called Lieutenant before, she was blushing again, but it was not the time for such things. Right, I'm not just a noble! I'm a Lieutenant! I can do this! I will do this!

"Corporal!"

"Yes!"

"Take off your jacket!" The look on Randel's face was priceless, but he listened to his Lieutenant.

Alice L. Malvin and Randel Oland met by accident. They fell in love by accident. The realized that they loved each other by accident. Everything about their whole relationship was an accident! Who would plan this stuff out? When you put a lone veteran soldier and a honor bound noble together for nearly a year, sparks are going to fly. Months later, after many events, the two stand together still, their loyalty in each other unwavering, as well as their resolve. Few know of it, but the two taken a step in their relationship, after the mysterious disappearance of Lionel Taylor.

It's a sunny day in spring, birds sing and military personal carry on their daily assignments as a large white hound runs down the halls with a young girl with black hair and ponytails chase after it.

"Merc! How many times do we have to do this!" The large silhouette of a huge man came into view and the small girl cried out, "Merc! NO!" First Class Private Mercury, hound for Section III, Pumpkin Scissors, jump up and clamped his teeth into the head of Corporal Randel Oland, the largest man on base, and probably the nicest. Randel cried out in surprise, dropping the papers he was carrying, causing them to fly through the air, scattering around the floor. Then the Corporal cried out in despair as he watched the papers fly out of his hands. Sergeant Major Lily Stekkin came running up, stopping next to her subordinate, almost immediately beginning to pick up the papers all over the floor. With Mercury still clamping down on his head, Randel bent down, picking up the papers with Lily, stacking them in no particular order, hoping that it was close to it.

"Who are these for?" Lily broke the silence, getting a looked from the large man next to her.

"The Lieutenant asked for me to deliver these to warrant Officer Marks, I didn't ask what they are, though." Randel stacked the papers on each other, and tapped the end on the ground evening out the stack, and rising back to his feet. From the looks around them, it was obvious that people still thought of them as the 'Happy go Lucky Section III' when the probably got into more danger situations than any of the other people would ever see. They heard the distant sound of a yell and Randel stopped in an instant, turning around and looking in the direction of the sound. 

Run down the hallways was Oreldo, his orange colored hair in a mess, not yet dress in his military uniform, but in a maroon button down shirt with black pants. He was clutching his jacket, hinting that he had just gotten here, and when he saw the Corporal, he immediately dived behind him, hope whatever rage was coming was going to be taken out on his subordinate. The Lieutenant turned the corner after Oreldo and the personnel that was still in the hallway took off, very much aware of the rage that the Lieutenant could invoke. At the sight of her Corporal standing next to her Sergeant Major, with Mercury biting his head with Oreldo hiding behind him. It was truly a strange sight, but not one uncommon with Section III.

"**ORELDO!**" Randel and Lily flinched at the tone of her voice, and decided to take this chance to slowly scoot away, hoping that they wouldn't be subject to her anger. "**You stay!**" She pointed at the Corporal and he just sighed, Handing the papers to Lily, the silent question was in his eyes and she just nodded. Mercury jumped off his head, chasing after Lily as she ran down the hall to deliver the papers.

Randel was used to being forced to stay getting lectured over something or another, it had become a habit here. Sometimes it was work related, other times it was something else. Randel was still getting used to being in a relationship, especially a relationship with the Lieutenant. She was predictable most of the time, but there was always the chance that she would jump out and surprise him with something new, not literally. She tried to do new things when they laid together as well, which was making him blush just by thinking about it, and it usually ended in disaster. The ones who knew about their relationship were Warrant Officer Oreldo and Warrant Officer Machs. Also, one of the maids at the Lieutenant's mansion, the one who found them on their first night together. Alice had begged for her not to tell, and she hadn't, or Randel would probably be dead.

The Corporal silently watched as the Lieutenant chastised the constantly late Warrant Officer, fiddling with his cuffs, hoping that Alice didn't have the same in plan for him. He stood there for what seemed like forever, but was most likely just a few minutes, until Oreldo was sent off to get changed into his uniform and it was only Alice and him. Moments ticked by as Alice walked slowly, a small seductive sway of her hips that was always present. The Corporal hadn't noticed how...sexy...the Lieutenant was until after the first time she kiss him. Soft, gentle, and unpracticed. It was the best kiss of his life.

Alice watched the Corporal intently, never letting him away from her sight. Alice motioned with her finger, motioning for him to bend down, so he followed her instructions at bent down to look her in the eyes. Alice was dwarfed next to him, only coming up to his waist. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising Randel to no end and causing a blush to creep onto his face. Clinging onto him, Randel lifts himself up, straightening his back and making her cling to him in fear of falling. She wrapped her legs around his waist smiling at him devilishly before gently touching his lips with her own. Quickly looking back and forth, registering that there was no one else in the halls, Randel kissed her back. Moving their lips in a rhythm, Randel began to already slightly excited. Alice had a hold on him, making him always want her and always willing to please to a full extant.

"Randel..." Alice broke their kiss leaving him to just stare into her bright blue eyes in wonder. "I expect to see you at our meeting place tonight." The smile playing on her lips made the Corporal shiver slightly, and he just nodded. They met at night whenever Alice could get away, or when her family was away on business. Tonight they would meeting in a random room, one that had been unused in sometime. They usually met near midnight, him coming in from the back door which was the servants entrance. The maid who knew of them, Maria he believed, would make sure that the hallways were clear so they could get to the room and for him to leave before morning came.

"Good." Alice leaned down, being a foot taller than him from the position he was holding her, and kissed him again. This time, Alice flicked her tongue against his lips, begging for entrance and they kissed passionately, not even noticing that Webner, Machs, and Oreldo were watching from around the corner, snickering to themselves.

Piro, the name of her horse back at her mansion. The huge white stallion had large dark blue eyes that held a gentleness matching no other. Piro was Alice's companion after her great-grandfather's death, which left her broken, her one hero gone. Now, she had another Piro, one that could comfort her in even more ways than the older stallion could. The gentleness was passed on into the eyes of a tall man with dark hair and deep blue eyes. Alice and Randel will surely face hardships in the future, but now, all they needed was each other.

Though, a few more moments alone might be a nice touch.

A/N: It came to my attention that I forgot to put this here when I first uploaded the story. After a review from WargrishBoromirFan, I didn't tell you guys that I decided before making this, that I would basically put a side story in to fill the plot holes. It's not going to be another chapter, but it will be another story itself, so I hope you guys like it. It'll explain why Lionel disappeared and how Randel and Alice got together, pretty much fillin in the holes. I fill like a construction worker right now...


End file.
